En la Disco
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Porque una Riza Hawkeye borracha es una cosa digna de ver. Para AndyHaikuFMA.


FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA DISCO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Todo ese asunto de la discoteca había sido algo muy extraño. Todo había sucedido tan de repente, tan improvisadamente.

La brigada del Coronel Mustang había sido recién transferida de East City a Central y eso era algo para celebrar, eso lo tenían claro todos sus miembros y Roy lo había propuesto el segundo día de su llegada.

—Hay que celebrar —dijo de la nada, aprovechando que Hawkeye había salido de la oficina—. Por la transferencia, porque en Central hay más mujeres guapas, porque estoy más cerca de patearle el culo a Bradley, por todo.

Muchos asentimientos de cabeza y vítores se dieron lugar en la sala, secundando la propuesta de su líder. Los presentes estaban muy de acuerdo en que debían festejar y vivir la vida loca aunque fuera sólo por esa noche, así tal vez olvidarían los problemas que los aquejaban y la montaña de papeleo que había sobrevenido con su traslado a la capital.

Todavía tenían las chaquetas a medio poner, pero ellos ya estaban con un pie fuera de la oficina. Lástima que Hawkeye llegó justo en ese momento con un gordo maletín (que Fuery se jactaba de afirmar que era más papeleo) a arruinarles el ambiente.

—¿Adónde se dirigen? —preguntó Hawkeye con la mirada seria. A todos se les subió la bilis a la garganta—. Su papeleo aún no ha sido terminado.

Un aura depresiva se apoderó de los hombres allí, que ya sentían como pesadas cadenas salían del suelo y los jalaban para amarrarlos a sus escritorios, obligándolos a seguir llenando odiosos papeles.

—Teniente —se envalentonó Roy. ¡Hey, él quería salir a divertirse!— Vamos a... saldremos a festejar —finalizó rápidamente, temiendo por su vida y sintiendo el apoyo moral de sus subordinados telepáticamente.

—¿Festejar qué?

"¿Por qué no termina con este suplicio ya?" se lamentó Roy en su fuero interno.

—Nuestra transferencia a Central —se arriesgó a decir, en lugar de inventar una mentira (como que Havoc por fin tenía una novia o que Falman ya era padre de mil bebés).

Después de esa declaración hubo un momento de silencio en el que hasta los ruidos del pasillo más lejano se alcanzaban a escuchar.

"Morirá" pensaba Breda, temiendo por la vida de su superior, pero disfrutándolo en el fondo de su ser... bueno, no tan en el fondo.

—Me parece buena idea —un "_¡¿QUÉÉÉ?" _general acabó con la quietud de la sala y Riza ignoró esta grosería. ¡Ella también sabía divertirse y tomar descansos de vez en cuando!— Conozco un buen lugar.

**OoOoOoOo**

El lugar estaba oscuro, lleno de humo ambiental y olor a cigarro y alcohol, mucho alcohol. Luces chillantes de neón se paseaban por todo el lugar y el estridente sonido de la música no dejaba ni escuchar tus propios pensamientos. En fin, era una discoteca.

—¿No piensan sentarse? —preguntó la única mujer del grupo mientras cantaba la cancioncilla que resonaba por los altavoces y que Falman no reconoció de nada, ni para qué hablar de los otros hombres.

A estas alturas ya se les debería haber pasado todo ese asuntillo del shock emocional, pero la brigada Mustang no podía poner un pie delante del otro aún. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Hombres! ¿No era que querían celebrar? En fin. Haciendo un gesto con la mano llamó al mesero y pidió un trago, luego, viéndola tan relajada, los hombres se unieron a ella rellenando los lugares vacíos alrededor de la mesa.

Tímidamente, Fuery preguntó lo que todos se morían de ganas por saber.

—¿Cómo conoce este lugar, teniente?

—¿Qué? —el elevado volumen de la música no la dejó escuchar, el pobre Fuery tuvo que revestirse de valentía nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué cómo conoce este lugar?

Riza se encogió de hombros.

—Rebecca me amenazó a muerte si no venía.

Mientras tanto Havoc le echaba una verdadera mirada al lugar. Había muchas mujeres guapas y, entre ellas, unas de grandes pechos, de esas que a él le encantaban. Sin despedirse de nadie, se largó de la mesa decidido a cazar a dos incautas mujeres que charlaban alegremente recargadas en la barra.

—Parece que Havoc ya se está divirtiendo —dijo Breda y se puso a hacer lo propio (apostar en contra de la suerte de su amigo con Falman y Fuery).

—Dígame, teniente, ¿usted baila? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ojo de Halcón. ¿Cómo que si bailaba? ¿La creía una retrasada o una completa asocial o así?

—Por supuesto —y ordenó otro trago, un poco molesta, Roy pidió mejor a una ronda para todos. Andaba de buen talante.

Tiempo después y con los ánimos más alegres (excepto los de Havoc, quien había sido rechazado ya siete veces en lo que iba de la noche) todo el equipo charlaba sobre cosas triviales y recordaba momentos graciosos de todos. Ya hasta se habían olvidado de los formalismos de tanto alcohol que circulaba por su sangre.

—Eh, Coronel inútil —bromeó Breda un tanto pasado de copas después de recordar cierta anécdota—, te hablan.

Mustang giró la cabeza y vio a un par de guapas mujeres (las primeras que rechazaron a Jean) pidiéndole bailar. Él rechazó cortésmente. Tenía otros planes en mente.

—Lo siento, pero vengo con esta señorita —señaló a Riza con la mirada.

Hawkeye le miró con cara de tú-no-me-estás-acompañando-de-nada, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a continuar tomando su whiskey (cortesía de Falman que se había hecho millonario con las apuestas contra Havoc) y a ignorar las miradas de odio que le lanzaron las mujeres.

Otra media hora después y todos se encontraban en un estado lamentable. Luego de su pequeño e improvisado concurso de bebida (en el que Hawkeye participó alegando machismo y superioridad del sexo femenino en cuanto Jean insinuó que las mujeres no eran buenas con el alcohol y en el que Riza, casualmente, ganó) Fuery ya no se podía ni mantener en pie solo, Havoc estaba en su segunda ronda de rechazos, Breda hacía una muestra de fisicoculturismo más propia de Armstrong que suya y Falman contaba cronológicamente los hechos que dieron lugar a la fundación de Amestris. Riza parecía aun algo sobria pero Mustang (conductor designado luego de una democrática decisión) sabía que esa no era una posibilidad real.

—¿No piensas bailar? —le preguntó Roy a su mejor francotiradora algo achispado, pero conservando sus cinco sentidos.

Como respuesta, Hawkeye se irguió de su asiento y jaló a su superior hasta la pista de baile. Una alegre canción electrónica sonaba y Riza meneaba sus caderas al sonido de la música. El Coronel no pudo evitar pensar que ebria y todo su teniente bailaba muy bien.

—¿No piensas bailar? —regresó ella la pregunta y se acercó más al hombre, meneándose sugestivamente (MUY sugestivamente en opinión de Roy).

Un camarero que pasaba por allí llamó la atención de Riza y le entregó un vasito tequilero, obviamente, relleno de tequila.

—De ese hombre de allá —informó y en cuanto lo dijo, se esfumó.

Riza levantó el vasito al aire y le lanzó una mirada coqueta al sujeto (muy bien parecido, déjenme decir), apuró luego el líquido que quemó su garganta y se colgó al cuello de Roy, dejándole en claro al hombre que su táctica de ligue no le había funcionado.

Mustang notó la ofensa en el rostro del tipo y decidió que no le importaba, mejor pasó la mano por la cintura de su teniente. Ella respondió al gesto riendo y bailando sensualmente en su contra.

—Coronel —dijo Riza a su oído—, ¿quiere ir a mi departamento?

Los ojos de Roy se ampliaron y su amigo de allí abajo se emocionó.

—¿No quiere? —y la francotiradora lució una expresión descorazonada. Roy tragó duro.

—Hawkeye —dijo con tono serio, difícil de mantener cuando Riza estaba pegada a su cuerpo y él estaba... emocionado—. Nos vamos.

—¿Y por qué? —gimoteó.

Girando los ojos, el Coronel la condujo hasta la mesa llena de sus borrachines subordinados. Estaba demasiado borracha, no valían la pena las explicaciones ya.

—Larguémonos —llamó la atención de sus subordinados y todos le siguieron como pudieron hasta el auto sin chistar.

**OoOoOoOo**

Conduciendo hasta el edificio donde vivía Hawkeye (la cual se mantenía alarmantemente callada después de su desliz en la discoteca), Roy se preguntaba por qué se había emborrachado siendo ella tan seria.

—Concurso de bebidas —respondió Falman sintetizando la respuesta y luego siguió cantando junto con los otros tres hombres allí presentes.

En medio de una lluvia de chiflidos y groserías a su persona, Roy ayudó a su más fiel subordinada a bajar de su coche y la condujo hasta la puerta de su edificio.

—¿Puedes hacer sola lo que queda de camino?

En lugar de responder, Hawkeye lo tomó por sorpresa del cuello y lo besó profundamente por unos cuarenta segundos. Risas y chiflidos prevenientes del auto no se hicieron esperar. Separándose del Coronel, Riza les hizo un gesto obsceno, soltó la risita maníaca número cien de la noche y exigió que le pagaran sus mil cenz por la apuesta a más tardar el día siguiente, luego desapareció por la puerta de la construcción saltando como niña pequeña con en un jardín.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente un resacoso y quejumbroso equipo de militares bien entrenados llenaba la sala del Coronel Mustang. El único fresco como una lechuga allí era el mismísimo jefe de todos ellos, sin embargo, no estaba tan alegre como se suponía. Seguía recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, casi al finalizar. Sí, pensaba en Hawkeye...

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

—Buenos días —entró la mujer saludando. A pesar de haber dicho "buenos" ella no sentía que fueran buenos; la cabeza le explotaba y la boca le sabía a mugre, por ponerlo en palabras suaves. Todo eso sin mencionar que tenía los recuerdos más diluidos que todos los allí presentes.

—Buena noche la de ayer, ¿eh, teniente? —comentó Havoc, porque para él y todos, incluso con la resaca que se cargaban este día, había sido una buena noche.

La mujer puso mala cara. ¿Buena? Lo dudaba, aparte no recordaba nada.

—No recuerdo nada. Dudo mucho que eso sea buena señal—dijo con tono seco y molesto.

Con esa respuesta, a Roy Mustang le quedó claro que, si apreciaba en algo su vida, no debería volver a mencionar la noche anterior JAMÁS.

—Anímese, teniente —dijo Falman —, tal vez sea mejor no recordar.

Y todos quedaron felices de no pagarle mil cenz.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Soy Kristall Blauw reportándose :3 Este fanfic va dedicado a AndyHaikuFMA porque es uno de mis mayores apoyos acá en el fandom de FMA (en el que siento que ya no me quieren D: ) y espero que le guste. Honestamente, al principio le iba a dedicar uno todo warro y meloso, pero no es el estilo con el que me conoció (igual voy a subir después ese warro y meloso xD).<strong>

**De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisilla, auque yo siento que se siento como si no hubiera terminado, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo ahora. Me lo inventé mientras trataba de sacar ideas para un multicapitular allá en Naruto que todavía no escribo. Estaba escuchando la canción de "Who owns my heart" de Miley Cyrus y luego me imaginé a Riza bailando, luego me la imaginé borracha y bailando y luego exprimí mi cerebro para escribir esto. Supuestamente lo iba a publicar ayer, pero se me presentaron problemas (forma parte de mi actualización masiva pre-cumpleaños que blá bla blá xD)  
><strong>

**Es todo y si ven algún error, ya saben, me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
